Christmas Reunion
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: It's been a few years since the defeat of Master Xandred and everyone has come back to the Shiba Mansion for a Christmas reunion. Old feelings between Jayden and Emily that were pushed down are ignited again.


Christmas Reunion

It had been 3 years since the defeat of Master Xandred. 3 years since every one had left the Shiba Mansion to focus on their own dreams. Mia was thriving at cooking school. Emily had come over a few times to sample the food, albeit a little bit reluctantly, and had been pleasantly surprised by how good Mia's cooking had gotten. Aside from the cooking, Mia had also found herself spending more time with Kevin. The two of them had started to spend more time with each other and had eventually developed feelings for each other. Between cooking classes and swim meets Mia and Kevin had managed to build a strong relationship. After 1 and a half years, Kevin had gotten down on one knee and proposed. It hadn't been an elaborate affair. Kevin had decided to cook dinner for Mia and had hidden the ring inside the chocolate cake. They had planned to hold off on getting married until Mia had finished school and Kevin's swim team had finished the season.

Antonio had decided to put his fishing skills to good use and had opened up a small business teaching kids to fish. He was surprised by how popular it had become, especially during holidays. The kids were very eager to learn and almost always went home with something they had caught themselves. Jayden had sometimes come down and had been asked by the kids if he could teach them some martial arts as they had seen him training on the beach a couple of times. Jayden had agreed and had found himself enjoying it more than he thought. It helped him to relax a little bit and simply enjoy life.

Mike had gone back home with Emily and for the first few months things had been amazing but eventually the couple had realised that they were better suited to being friends. It had been awkward the first month after the break up but soon things got back to normal. Emily worked hard on her parent's farm and generally kept to herself as she didn't have many friends back home. Serena's health had improved greatly and she was now living out in the city so that she could study. It had made the house feel quite lonesome during the day as her parents worked and she missed her fellow rangers a lot but this was the way it was. Of course seeing Mia every now and again had helped but unfortunately Emily hadn't seen Mia in over a year.

X

As Emily walked up to the Shiba Mansion, she couldn't help the grin that made its way onto her face. After being home for the last 3 years, Mentor had arranged a surprise Christmas reunion for Jayden. After everyone had left, Jayden had found it difficult to make new friends. Sure they all kept in touch but unfortunately they rarely saw each other. Mentor had watched as Jayden had retreated somewhat into the shell of his former self. Whilst he had learnt how to relax some more, he still had trouble trying to maintain his new life.

Taking a deep breath, Emily knocked on the door. Within seconds Mentor had opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"Emily, it's so good to see you again."

"You too Mentor." Emily replied with a smile.

"Won't you come in. Kevin and Mia have only just arrived also."

"Thank you." Emily said as she walked inside. The warmth from inside immediately hit Emily and she hummed in delight. "It's so nice in here."

"You should thank Jayden. It was his idea to light the fire early." Mentor explained as he and Emily walked to the living room.

"Emily!" Mia squealed as soon as Emily had walked into view. She jumped up and Emily laughed as she met Mia halfway, both girls embracing.

"I've miss you Mia." Emily said once they released each other.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You have to tell me everything you have been up to." Mia said as she dragged Emily over to the chairs.

"I'm afraid that there isn't much to tell you." Emily said as she sat down.

"Don't be silly. There have been more than twelve months of us not seeing each other. You can't tell me that nothing has happened in that time." Mia said as she brushed her hair away from her face. Emily couldn't help but notice the ring. She grinned.

"I don't think any of my 'news' is going to compare to that ring on your finger!" Mia laughed and held out her hand so Emily could look.

"Kevin finally proposed!"

"Ahhh!" Emily screamed. Both girls suddenly jumped in fright when Kevin, Jayden and Mentor ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked. Jayden looked into the room and noticed that Emily had arrived.

"It's nothing." Mia said with a laugh. "We were just examining the ring."

"Oh." Kevin said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe next time a less frightened sounding scream?" Jayden asked.

"Sorry." Emily said with a blush. "I can't help my excitement sometimes." Jayden nodded his head, unable to hide his smile.

"Hey, this is exciting news so we're allowed an excited squeal." Mia said, stepping in to defend Emily.

"What's the exciting news?" Jayden asked. Emily couldn't contain her smile as Mia announced it.

"Kevin and I are getting married." Mia said.

"Congratulations are in order." Mentor said while Jayden laughed. He punched Kevin in the shoulder.

"As if you didn't tell me."

"Mia made me promise." Kevin defended while walking over to his fiance. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Good luck Mia." Jayden teased.

"Hey!" Kevin said. "I'm not that bad."

"Do you not remember when we lived here?" Emily asked.

"That was a few years ago now." Kevin said. "I've grown up a little since then."

"Just a little?" Emily asked with a smile while the others laughed. Luckily Kevin was saved by Mike loudly announcing his arrival.

"Now it's time to let the party begin!" Mike said as he walked into the living room and saw everyone there save for Antonio.

"What's taking Antonio so long?" Mia asked as she sat down next to Emily.

"He's teaching a fishing class this afternoon so he'll come by after he had finished that." Jayden explained.

"Well then, until our last member arrives, who would like a drink?" Mentor asked the group. Every said yes and Kevin left to go and help him. The other four settled into easy conversation, each updating everyone on what they had been doing. Of course the most exciting news was that of Kevin and Mia. Eventually Antonio arrived and dinner was served. After dinner, everyone went off to relax and do their own thing for a bit. Mia and Kevin curled up by the fire, Mike and Antonio had unpacked a board game, Mentor was reading a book, Jayden was watching Mike and Antonio and Emily had snuck out to her old room and was looking out the window.

"Hey, has anyone seen Emily?" Jayden asked after a few minutes had passed.

"I'm not too sure." Mia said. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Jayden nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room. He walked around the house until he noticed Emily's old bedroom door open. He peeked inside and saw Emily sitting by her window.

"Hiding away from everyone?" he asked. Emily jumped at the sudden interruption and turned to see Jayden standing in the door.

"Jayden, you scared me." Emily replied.

"Sorry." Jayden said as he moved into the room.

"I guess I finding myself back here has reminded me of how much I miss it and I just felt drawn to my own room." Emily explained.

"I will admit that living here now feels different being just me and Mentor again."

"As crazy as it sounds, I almost wish Master Xandred was still around so that we could all still be here."

"It's not entirely crazy."

"Just a little bit though?" Emily asked with a laugh. Jayden smiled as he took a seat next to her. The two engaged in a a bit of small talk before moving onto deeper topics. They were unaware of how much time had passed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Mike?" Jayden finally managed to ask. Emily smiled before turning towards Jayden.

"I guess after Mike came home with me and we were able to spend more time with each other, some of it just didn't feel right. Sure we liked each other but it was never enough to become something serious. I guess I was never able to give what was left of my heart to Mike."

"What was left of your heart?" Jayden questioned, having picked up on Emily's softer voice.

"Yes, without realising it at the time, I had slowly been giving my heart away to someone and they never even knew."

"I'm sorry." Jayden said. He knew what that felt like and he hated that Emily had gone through it also.

Emily smiled sadly. "It's alright. It was a long time ago now."

"And have you gotten your whole heart back yet?" Jayden asked.

"It's a….working progress." Emily replied, finding herself unable to look away from Jayden.

"Hey guys, we're about to open presents!" Mia said as she poked her head into the room. Jayden and Emily broke eye contact and looked at Mia.

"Finally!" Emily said with a smile as she stood up. "I've been waiting all day for this."

"Let's go then." Mia said. Jayden laughed as he stood up. They all made their way out into the living room where the others were sitting. Presents were opened and many laughs were shared. Pictures were taken and promises were made to stay in touch better than they had. All too soon, everyone had to leave. Emily had been the first as she didn't want to driving all the way home too late. After saying her goodbyes, Jayden offered to walk her out to her car.

"Bye guys." Emily said one last time as she and Jayden began to walk out. Mia tilted her head to the side as she watched the two walk away.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asked.

"Don't you think they would be cute together?" Mia mused. Mike and Antonio also turned to look.

"They would balance each other out and didn't they both at one point have a crush on one another?" Antonio asked. Mike stayed silent and Mia noticed this.

"You alright Mike?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Mike said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Look Emily and I ended a long time ago because things just weren't working out. Besides, I've always known that she's held a soft spot for Jayden."

"I reckon it is quite cute." Mia said.

"And I've noticed that Jayden hasn't taken any interest in girls since you all left." Antonio said.

"No one in three years?" Kevin asked. Antonio said.

"Now that I've put it together, it probably since Emily left the house."

"It does explain her almost heartbroken mood the first month after we left the mansion." Mike said.

"I guess it would now be up to them to make things finally happen." Mia said.

As Jayden and Emily walked out into the cold, both were suddenly reluctant to leave.

"Thanks for having us all over today." Emily said softly, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the cold out.

"Yes, it was good seeing everyone together again." Jayden said as an awkward silence settled over the pair. Emily suddenly laughed softly.

"This is crazy, we've never been like this around each other."

"I guess it's just because we've not seen each other in a couple of years. You could almost say we are being re-introduced."

"Well now we know that from now on, we all need to catch up more." Emily said with a smile. Jayden nodded his agreement. A sudden cold burst of wind blew past the couple causing them to shiver and a car horn sounded, signaling Emily's departure.

"Well I guess I'd better get going out of this cold." Emily said. She reached over and hugged Jayden quickly. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Em." Jayden said as Emily started to walk towards the car that was waiting for her outside the gate. A defeated sigh escaped her and she willed herself not to look back. If she did, she knew that her heart would most likely break all over again. It had taken her a long time to get over Jayden and seeing him again today had caused an explosion of feelings in her again.

"This is for the best." Emily whispered to herself as she reached the car where her sister was waiting for her.

Watching Emily walk away stirred something in Jayden and with a sudden burst of confidence, Jayden ran towards Emily. He was not about to let her get away again. Right when Emily was about to open the car door, Jayden grabbed her wrist and spun her around. A surprised gasp left Emily's lips as she bumped into Jayden's chest and before she could utter a word, Jayden leant down and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Emily asked once Jayden released her.

"I'm not making the same mistake again." Jayden said. "Last time I waited too long and then you left with Mike. I couldn't let you go again without you knowing how I felt."

"And how do you feel?" Emily asked with a smile. She still couldn't believe that Jayden had kissed her.

"I'm crazy about you. It has taken a while for me to come to terms with it but it's true and I know it's not something that sounds like me but I don't know how else to say it."

"You said it just fine." Emily said with a smile. She reached up and pressed a gentle kiss onto Jayden. The car horn beeped again, causing the two to jump apart with a laugh.

"So I'll see you soon?" Jayden asked as Emily opened the car door.

"Yes, I will see you soon." Jayden watched with a smile as Emily hopped into the car and drove off. He nodded his head and turned around to head back into the house. Soon, could not come soon enough.

The End

Soo I know it's a little past Christmas haha but you can never have too many Christmas romance fluffy stories haha. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
